Pawprints
by Annie Tatterton
Summary: Finny owns a cute little pet shop. Sometimes they have some cute animals and some odd pet owners. Puppy! Ciel and Puppy!Alois *secrets* Boys who are puppies or puppies who are boys?


~Pawprints~

Warm brown eyes swimming with curiosity stare out the shop window and a soft pink nose presses against the glass. The bouncy giggles of children passing by the window make the puppy's yellow tail wag a mile a minute and when a small group of the kids stop he can't help jumping up and placing his paws against the glass. A chorus of awes fills the air and every face holds a grin at the little puppy's antics. A shout from someplace far off makes the smiles melt away and the children begin to hurry away. The Labrador pup runs along the window following them, eyes shining with hope that one of the kids would come inside the store to play with him, and trips over his too big paws sending himself tumbling into the other puppy in the enclosure.

An indignant yip is given in response to being so rudely awake from his nap and the black and white puppy reaches forward nipping the other's soft ear. Yelping the bigger of the two puppies skitters backward, falling hard on his bottom and staring at the collie with a hurt expression. The collie snorted slightly burying his face between both paws as he ignored his companion. The yellow puppy whimpers softly as he crawls closer to the other puppy, nudging him with his nose. A half-hearted growl is his reward as the light blue eyes peak up at his companion.

Without warning, the hyper yellow puppy licks the smaller puppy's cheek giving the surprised collie a puppy grin before he sits back. The collie yelps at the suddenness of the attack but soon recovers and launches himself at the other, pinning him to the floor. Happy to have finally have gained some kind of response from his playmate, the blonde barks cheerfully before wrestling away from his friend and bounding across the pen. He returns a few moments later with a well-worn stuffed rabbit between his jaws.

Growling playfully the yellow puppy sets the toy at his feet and bows at the collie, asking from him to join in his new game. With a slight huff of breath, the smaller salt-and-pepper colored puppy moves towards his playmate. As soon as the other is within a feet inches of the rabbit the lab snatches it up and races off to another corner of the enclosure. The younger puppy gives him a confused look before ;/shuffling closer to him once again only to have him run away with the toy again. Recognition sparks in the little puppy's eyes all of the sudden and as his companion runs he gives chase, both of them sending up a chorus of barks and growls.

"Hey! Be quiet over there you two!" A perky voice from the back of the store shouts happily. The puppies' ears lift at the sound of the voice and suddenly they both drop their game in favor of running to glass inside the shop to try and get the attention of the storeowner. Excited yips and whines greet the man's ears as he makes his way over to the puppy's pen. "What is it?" He laughs watching the young puppies clamor over each other as they jump up trying to get to him.

He reaches a hand inside the cage and pets each of the puppies with a smile. The jingle of the bell over door signals the entrance of a customer and the man moves to greet them.

"Hannah! How are you?" The blonde man grins not hesitating to run forward and hug the woman who smiles back.

"Just fine Finnian, just fine." The woman replies moving a piece of her dyed silver hair behind her ear.

"So how may I help you today Miss Hannah?" The storeowner asks leading her away from the door. Hannah glances around the store before her gaze falls on a cage of kittens situated near one of the walls. She walks over to it and reaching inside picking up a small lavender kitten. "I'm here for these three." She says gesturing to the kitten in her hand and the other two in the cage making Finny gasp.

"Y-you want all three of them?! But that'll mean you'll have three cats AND a new puppy!" He shouts in astonishment.

"Yes well you said the other day they were sibling; Thompson, Timber and Canterbury. I wouldn't want to break up this little family." She coos setting the kitten back down beside his brothers. "Now if you'd be so kind as to ring them up for me…I'm also going to need some help with collars and such for them seeing as they look so identical."

"Yes ma'am!" The blonde grins once again leading Hannah over to the register where a row of display collars was set up. The man is so caught up in chattering his doesn't hear the door chime once again as new person enters the shop. The two puppies snuggle down beside each other, gnawing contently on the soft toy rabbit between them, neither hearing the new person approaching their enclosure.

"Hi there." A kind voice all but purrs making both the puppies jolt and jump to their feet. The smaller of the two tumbles, rolling unto his back, making the customer chuckle softly as he reaches in and picks up the struggling pup. " And how are you, little one?" He smiles as the puppy begins licking his face in reply. "You're rather cute aren't you, little one?" He says to himself as he pets the small animal's ears.

"Hi there!" Finny's excited voice echoes though the store as he bounds over to the man. "I'm Finny, the storeowner." He grins holding his hand out for the man to shake, which he does after shifting the puppy into the crook of his free arm.

"I'm Sebastian." The raven haired man says giving the man a kind smile in response. "How much for this little fellow?" He asks while watching the puppy nibble on one of his fingers.

"Him? Oh he and that other one just came in Friday let me see!" The younger man chirps grabbing a book from its spot underneath the counter. The blonde runs his finger down the inventory list or "check-in sheet" as he prefers to call it quietly murmuring, "Border collie, BORDER COLLIE." Under his breath.

Back inside the pen, the Labrador whines pitifully up at the surrounding humans: placing his too-large pink padded paws atop the plastic wall of the enclosure. The solo pup sends up soft, heartfelt howl that gains the people's attention and a small chuckle from Finny. "Hush up Trancy." The storeowner orders, shaking a scolding finger at the noisy animal.

"Trancy?" Sebastian asks raising an eyebrow at the name making Finny flush in embarrassment.

"Um, yes sir Mr. Sebastian. Trancy, like the boy form the old English fairytale who was kidnapped by the fairies...Well most the time I've been calling him Alois." He pauses a minute, thinking over his next sentence before electing to voice it aloud. "And that one you've got there I've been calling Ciel. After the Phantomhive heir who lost his parents at 12 and was though to have sold his soul to a devil." The older man chuckles at this and smiles kindly down at the other.

"Do you typically name all your animals after fairytales?" He asks with a mischievous wink and Finny laughs.

"No, not really. Just these two and the three kittens that came in with them."

* * *

OKAY. I REALLY JUST WANTED TO GET THIS OUT HERE. I feel like I might add more to it at some point...if anyone likes it. :]


End file.
